


Crowns of Gold

by philowriting



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Lughnasadh, Picnic, just so much fluff, this was very self indulgent ok, wiccan sabbat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philowriting/pseuds/philowriting
Summary: A softer look overtook Scorpias features just seconds before she leaned across the flowers to press a kiss to Adoras lips. It was quick, their wordless, every day ‘I love you’, but Adora was quicker to lift her hand to cup the underside of Scorpias jaw, pulling her back in and keeping her there for just a moment more.
Relationships: Adora/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Crowns of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> my fic for the shera fluff bang!! i'm so happy i participated and even more happy that there's now more adorpia fluff in the world!  
> i partnered with salt-ware on tumblr who drew the art featured in the fic and also designed the outfits!!

Adora glanced around, eyes scanning over the groups of people happily chatting or eating, children running around or playing, before deeming it safe. She unfolded a small bit of cloth onto her hand and turned back to the table in front of her: the food table. It was… well… amazing didn’t even begin to cover it. 

Every ripe crop of the season was there, vegetables and fruits alike both fresh and cooked. A variety of pies of so many different sizes even Entrapta would have options. And the bread. There was so. Much. Bread. Braided loaves, handheld rolls and flatbreads made up a majority of the table and there were multiple varieties of each.

With an amount of food this large it was no wonder that most in Bright Moon had joined in baking it. Even her and Scorpia helped out. Some of the small handheld pies were filled by Adora and crimped down by Scorpia and the blonde smiled as she piled several onto her hand. She quickly folded the cloth up over the food, wrapping it loosely before reaching to put it in her satchel. 

“Adora!”

“AH! Ha! Hi! Helloooo there.”

“Uh? Hi?” Catra laughed, her eyes catching as Adora tried (and failed) to push the food into the satchel and push it behind her “What are you- are you,” she laughed, “Are you taking food?” She immediately reached behind Adora, trying to grab at the bag as Adora tried pushing her away.

“What?? No! Of course not I- Hey, get out of there!”  
  
“Pssh, you call **this** stealing?” She looked at her pointedly, “Adora. Come on.” 

“I never said I was stealing!” Adora pushed the bag fully behind her, “But, also, I don’t wanna get caught”  
  
“Get caught… taking food… Meant for everyone?”  
  
“Well, I… I didn’t wanna just-”  
  
“Adora.” Catra cut her off, “I think you deserve to take some food if you want to. Of **a** **ll** people. Okay, so, what are you taking it for? Don't think there'll be enough to go around?”   
  
“Uhh,” she laughed, “Scorpia and I were gonna go have a picnic.”

“Awwwww, dorks” Catra teased, “Okay, then here you definitely need a loaf of bread. Hm… Maybe two?” She spoke aloud, eyes now glancing over the table.  
  
“Probably two.”  
  
“Okay, so, here, you know what, just gimme that.”  
  
She snatched the bag off of Adora, throwing it over her own shoulder and having far less reserve as she plucked foods from the table and put them into the satchel.  
  
“Ohh, these look yummy.”  
  
Adora picked up two small round pies, unsure of exactly what they were but the smell was definitely much more savory than the ones she and Scorpia had helped in making.  
Catra responded by taking the two out of her hand and placing them into the bag, then reaching and taking another two to place beside them. 

“What? You said they looked good.”

And there was no arguing with that. Because they **did** look really good. And it’s not as if her and Scorpia couldn’t finish off their fair share of food.  
  
“Okay, what else? Hmmm… OHH! Glimmer was telling me about these! They’re made with something you can only get when...”

Adora was paying attention. Really, she was...until she wasn’t. Until a flash of white hair and the twirl of a dress caught her eyes. 

Of course she had known what Scorpias dress looked like. Saw it lying out on their bed this morning before she ran off to help set up for the festivities. Heard Scorpia talk about how incredibly excited she was for the details of sunflowers and delicate swirls that cascaded across her chest and down the side. How the sash would tie around her waist and hug the fabric to her. And don’t forget about the golden choker around her neck that held a piece of oval black garnet. 

Sure, Adora had heard all those things, but, seeing the dress on her, was something completely different.   
  
  
  
  
Scorpia was more than happy to show off, Perfuma and Entrapta watching as she twirled to show off the way it flared. 

“Did you see that?? I mean it just! Wow!” Scorpia laughed as she caught her balance. As much fun as twirling was she was definitely not the best at keeping her balance. 

“Oh, I just love the colours!”

“It’s soooo pretty! Adora seems to think so too!” 

Scorpia blushed at the compliments but halted at the mention of her girlfriends name.  
  
“I know right! Wait, Adora?” She swiveled her head, trying to find her. When she did see her it was a short walk away down by the food table and she smiled and excitedly waved, quickly turning back to Perfuma and Entrapta,  
  
“Oh! I gotta go! I’ll see you guys later!” She stopped and turned back after a few steps, “Oh, Perfuma! Thanks again!!”

“Of course! Enjoy it!” She called.

Adora only really noticed she was practically ogling her girlfriend when she started walking over towards her. But, really. Really. Who could blame her?

“Your dress. It’s really, it’s **really** , I mean, wow. **You’re** wow, I mean everything. Like I know I’ve seen the dress but it really just-”

“Adora thinks you look super hot in that dress. You’re welcome.”

Catra said as she swung the (now much heavier) satchel back across Adoras shoulder.

“I! I mean, okay, yeah.”

Scorpias had a blush that now creeped down across her neck and she smiled, 

“Why, thank you.” She spun around again, balance be damned, holding her arms out to the side and laughing. 

Adoras eyes widened as she gaped at her for a moment before saying,

“You. Are **so cute**!”

Scorpia grinned wide and playfully pushed at Adoras shoulder,  
  
“ **You’re** cute.”  
  
“What!” She pushed back, laughing as she did so, “ **You’re** cute.”

“Well, you’re even-”

“Okay! If you two are gonna keep acting like this you need to leave immediately.” Catra said, emphasizing her point by pushing them out towards the fields and away from the festivities.  
  
“Okay,” Adora laughed, “Okay, we’re going.”

“Sorry.” Scorpia laughed, clearly anything but.  
  
  


  
  
  
“Okay, so Perfuma said it should be somewhere... Close?”

Adora looked around, they had walked quite a bit away from the crowd. Nothing too far of course, they weren’t exactly dressed for hiking, but luckily enough turns had been taken that the only evidence of the festival taking place was the steady curl of bonfire smoke rising high into the air. The high boots Adora wore made it much easier to step through the flourishing greenery and she kept a short pace in front of Scorpia, trying her best to kick away any stray sticks that could catch on the hem of her girlfriends dress. 

“Yup! I think… About 50 more paces or so?” Adora started walking again, her hand reaching back and tightening around Scorpias claw as she did. 

Just a few moments later and the shrubbery started thinning out, after that a total clearing and Adora stopped so suddenly that Scorpia almost ran into her.

“Oop! Whoops, I- Oh… Wow.”  
  
“Yeah. **Wow** … Perfuma grew all of these?”

In front of them was a large field of sunflowers. Scorpia started walking towards it almost immediately. 

“Well, I mean, **she** says she only helps them, but… Wow.”

Some were as tall as Scorpia, some hardly came up to their calves. But all of them were insanely beautiful. Large black heads that stretched out towards the brightest moons, petals all different colours of yellow, reds and oranges. As they got close enough Scorpia reached out and ran the tip of her free claw over some petals of a flower that reached just below her chin. She kneeled down just slightly, pressing her nose against the center and inhaling deeply. 

“Mmm. You **have** to smell this.” 

The scent of sunflowers wafted through the air with the wind and as she stepped closer the sweet perfume of pollen and dirt was just faint enough to pull her in, lifting up on her toes to press her face against the large center. 

“Mmmmmm. It smells **so** good-”

Scorpia gasped loudly, enough to make Adora look over at her in confusion, 

“What? What is it, is there something on me?” She wiped her nose, clearing it of any possible pollen before Scorpia spoke,  
  
“No, no, no! I just! Oh!! There’s!”  
  
She pointed above Adoras head, words failing her as excitement took over and an idea started to take form. Adora glanced up to see a sunflower that was just a little taller than her, enough height to make it look like it was sitting on her head. It clicked when Scorpia carefully bent it down, wrapping it just so around her head and her smile growing wider by the second as her idea was coming together.

“It! Okay! Yeah, I think we can make- a flower crown”

“A flower crown!”

“Yes!”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
They finished both statements in unison, now wearing matching grins, and shared a giggle before they got to work.  
  
“Okay, so I think if we use the smaller ones it might be easier?” Scorpia knelt down, gently taking one of the smaller stems between her pincers and bending it slightly, confirming her suspicions that they’d be easier to work with.  
  
“Oh yeah! Perfect!”  
  
“How far should I cut it?”  
  
“Hmm, maybe longer to start? We can always cut it later.”

Most of the shorter flowers kept to the edge of the field and they took time to walk around and find the prettiest ones they could. Scorpias claws made easy work of the cutting and when they had enough they found a small clearing to sit and make their crowns, still close enough to the field so they could go back if more flowers were needed. 

“Alright…” Adora started, sitting down and gently setting the armful of flowers they had gathered on the ground between them, also taking the opportunity to take off the satchel of food and set it aside.

“Right! So! I could cut the leaves off.”  
  
Scorpia said as she sat, lifting her dress so it didn’t get caught under her legs and instead could pool around her waist as she sat cross legged.  
  
“And I can form the crowns!” They looked up to one another wearing matching grins.

A softer look overtook Scorpias features just seconds before she leaned across the flowers to press a kiss to Adoras lips. It was quick, their wordless, every day ‘I love you’, but Adora was quicker to lift her hand to cup the underside of Scorpias jaw, pulling her back in and keeping her there for just a moment more. They both hummed against each other lips, chuckling at the feeling and Scorpia lifted up to press another quick kiss to Adoras nose, then her cheek, before leaning back and plucking a flower from the pile to cut off the leaves, glancing up to smile at Adora and the red that was forming across her cheeks.  
  
Adora could feel her cheeks turning red and in turn gave Scorpias shoulder a playful push,  
  
“Shut up.”

Scorpia laughed and handed her the sunflower, now free of leaves and picked up another off the pile. 

“What? I’m just glad I have someone that blushes almost as easy as I do.”

Adora gaped, 

“What?? I do **not** blush easily!”

“Uhhh, yeah, no, you totally do.”

“Do not!”

Scorpia stared at Adora, one eyebrow lifted high in accusation as she momentarily stopped trimming, not saying a word.

“What?” Adora asked after a moment. Shifting after a long pause of silence,

“What is it?” She kept her gaze on Scorpia but fiddled with the flower stem between her fingers as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks and a smile pulled at Scorpias lips, 

“Hey! Okay thats not-! This isn’t fair!”

A laugh burst from Scorpia and Adora wiped at her face, as if that would make the blush go away. Finally, she let out a groan, 

“Okay! Okay, **maybe** I blush easily… Maybe.” 

She took the second flower now free of leaves from Scorpia and distracted herself with it, twisting the stem around the first flower with much more concentration than was needed. 

Scorpia, having never taken her eyes off her, was grinning widely as she reached for a new flower and took the chance to lean forwards and give Adoras shoulder a push. Adora glanced back up to her and despite her best efforts wasn’t able to hold in the laugh that bubbled up.

They easily fell into a pattern of making the crowns and Scorpia planning aloud a day for all the princesses to go out here with them made the time pass quickly. Soon enough Adora was wrapping the last long stem around a second finished crown, tongue poking out as she concentrated on not crushing any petals and looking for the perfect place to tuck in the end, out of sight.

“Done!” She announced with a smile, proudly holding out the finished crown between them. 

“Ohh!” Scorpia clacked her claws in excitement and bounced in place, her tail wagging behind her as she looked between the crowns.

“They’re **beautiful**.”

Adora took a very generous moment to just stare at Scorpia. Her pure excitement for, well, everything really, was intoxicating. 

“Here,” She shifted to her knees and shuffled closer to Scorpia, placing the crown on top of her head and being very careful to not mess up the meticulous styling of her hair. However, she did not miss the chance to scratch her nails over the back of Scorpias undercut, earning her an appreciative hum. 

“Perfect.” She smiled as she sat back, eyes glancing over Scorpia and clearly not just talking about the crown. Scorpia blushed, a smile that seemed to be permanent to her features growing wider as she picked up the other flower crown between her pincers and gently placed it on Adora’s head.

“Perfect.” She echoed, smiling at Adora for just a moment longer before closing the small gap between them. 

Almost the second their lips met Adoras stomach gurgled and the kiss soon turned to less of a kiss and more of them laughing with their lips pressed together. 

“Okay,” Adora pulled away, still laughing, “I think I’m hungry."

“Well,” Scorpia said, pulling the bag closer to them and tossing open the flap, “I **know** I’m hungry. Ohh, what all did you get?”

Oh, right. Catra had put most of the food in here. 

“I’m… Uhhh, not sure?”

They had a good portion of almost everything that had been on the table. There was, of course, a lot of bread. If it wasn’t actually bread then it was a pie, some of the ones Adora had initially seen on the table but even more that she hadn’t. Some of them were easy enough to guess, either by smell or something sprinkled on top, but both still had fun trying to guess what each one was as they laid them out. And finally they pulled out some fresh fruit - which thankfully Catra had wrapped in cloth. Even a bundle of dried wheat was in there and Adora smiled before propping it up against the satchel in a form of display.

“Okay, well, I think we **have** to start with these.” Adora said, picking up a browned half-moon shaped pie, edges crimped and slightly torn. 

“Ohh! Yes! These are the ones we made, right?” Scorpia asked, reaching out for one before she noticed Adora leaning towards her, pie held out in front of her mouth and hand cupped under it ready to catch any crumbs. 

Scorpia chuckled for a moment, meeting Adora eyes briefly before looking at the pie in front of her, very aware of the blush spreading across her cheeks. She opened her mouth and took a bite, large enough to get a good proportion of crust and filling and her eyes widened in astonishment as she chewed. It was good. It was really good.

“ **WE** made that??”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn’t long before they had gone through almost everything, save for some blackberries which Adora was eating leisurely. Scorpia sighed and lifted her arms above her head and stretched, mindful to not pull at her dress. As her arms came down she leaned forwards and wrapped them around Adoras waist, gently pulling her closer. 

Adora smiled and hummed as she felt those familiar, strong arms wrapping around her, leaning back against her girlfriend's chest and all but melting. Her arms wound around the large claws, hands dipping between the pincers, careful of the sharp edges, and hugged them even closer to her. 

“You give the best hugs.” She hummed, turning just so to nuzzle her head back against Scorpias chest, not minding the small shower of petals that fell from her flower crown because at the moment getting as close to Scorpia as possible was much more important.

“Thanks.” She beamed.  
  
Despite it being one of the first things she tells people about herself, hearing it, especially from Adora, never failed to make her heart swell. Scorpia pressed a kiss to the top of Adoras head, then to her temple right beneath the crown and one more against her cheek before lifting her claw to gently turn Adoras face up to her.

They smiled at one another, black and blue eyes glancing and tracing over the others' features. Scorpias mouth opened, taking a quick breath to voice the emotions rushing through her, the almost overwhelming completeness she was feeling at this moment for Adora… For everything.

“I love you, Adora.” Scorpia finally whispered, slowly leaning forward to kiss her.

“I love you, too, Scorpia.” She replied just as softly, right before their lips pressed together. The setting sabbat moons stretching out their shadows behind them.


End file.
